A fox knows a lot but his hunter knows him
by Mellorine-sama
Summary: Worried for Naruto, Tsunade asks help from someone who, she knows it, will be able to handle him. OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

It's a translation of my own fic. The title was supposed to be " A fox knows many things but the one who catchs him knows more " a quotation of Cervantès, but it was too long XD  
Once again it's not a yaoi but if you want to see it as one well ... go ahead!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"You're kidding right Hokage-sama?!"

"I didn't think it will turn out like this."

"And what exactly did you expect telling Gaara that Naruto was in trouble other than seeing him come right away with half of the Suna's shinobi armed to teeth? And now you announce us that he's just depressed and that my brother's help would be welcomed" retorted Temari exasperated.

"Well I may have exaggerate the situation" confessed Tsunade taking a look at her office now crowed with shinobi of Suna waiting for orders from their Kazekage who was currently standing right in front of Tsunade's desk, Temari and Kankuro by his sides.

"Think so?" The kunoichi added sarcastic.

"Temari, that's enough! Kankuro go back to Suna with the others and tell the council that I am going to spend days in Konoha by invitation of the Hokage. I entrust you the management of the village by then. "

"Fine! " Answered him his brother as he headed to the door followed by the shinobi of Suna.

"Now" began Gaara turning back to Tsunade still sitting at her desk "where can I find Uzumaki Naruto?"

"To be honest I don't know, maybe the monument of the Hokages…" she offered while Gaara opened the door leaving.

"Wait Gaara what should I do meanwhile?"

"Shikamaru isn't on mission" dropped Tsunade immediately finding himself alone in her office.

-

-

"_Where am I now, It seems to be the forest of Konoha but no trace of Naruto. How the hell did I end up here" _thought Gaara before yawning "_Shukaku or not I'm feeling very tired. Damn where is Naruto!"_

"Gaara? What are doing here and laying on the ground moreover?"

"Eh! I guess I fell asleep" answered the red head coolly standing up before frozing "I… slept? I really do!? Even without Shukaku I have never really slept, how is that possible tell me?!"

"Ok calm down man! Maybe this forest is relaxing or you were having peaceful thoughts that made you sleep."

"Peaceful thoughts? Actually I was thinking of… Naruto is it you?" Gaara's eyes widened as he recognized his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Of course it's me, do you mean that you only realize it. Well maybe you really needed rest after all and that's my line!"

"Well, Tsunade-sama sent me a message saying that you were in danger so I came but she then tell us that she in fact was worried because you seemed down so.."

"So you made a small nap" cut him the blond.

"So I decided to stay some days" corrected the Kazekage.

"That's stupid I'm completely fine" retorted the other one smiling.

"Don't do that please!"

"Eh! What?" asked Naruto confused.

"Those fake smiles of yours, I can't stand them."

"Damn it" snapped Naruto while Gaara froze again. "That crazy old woman is very smart, she knew I wouldn't be able to fool you." he added partly talking to himself "How come that you know me so well? You're like an… alter ego, you know another me but not really. Yeah like a brother, like Sasu" he said before stopping his face darkening at the thought of his lost friend"

Looking at his friend, the Kazekage signed loudly before speaking "I don't think I'm suit for this mission, I don't know you enough. I don't know your friends nor you relation with… the other so I can't help you"

"I told you I see you as an alter ego and you, you think that you don't know me." Pointed out Naruto "And what do you mean you don't know my friends, of course you do!" He finished almost screaming.

"Calm down Naruto, it's right that I know Sakura-san and Lee-san, his teammates Hyuuga-san and the girl as well as "the big brain clouds lover lazy one" as my sister calls him."

"So, just miss his teammates and team 8. Come on I'm going to introduce them to you!" he said grabbing the arm of the former jinchuuriki and heading for Konoha ignoring the "_that's not what I meant" _coming from his friend.

-

-

"Bad luck!" Naruto happily announced after having walked around Konoha with Gaara on his heels "They must be on mission, well next time."

"Naruto nii-chan!" cut him Konohamaru suddenly appearing in front of him "This time your secret jutsu will be mine. Oiroke No Jut-"

"Noooo!" shouted the blonde "I mean.. yeah… sorry Konohamaru but we really have to go, come on Gaara."

He finished going away in big steps dragging Gaara along and leaving a confused Konohamaru behind him.

"There we are! You're in my home make it as yours." said Naruto opening the door and heading to the kitchen "You want some ice cream? Sakura-chan buy it for m-"

"What was that?" asked him the red head still at the entrance.

"That what?"

"Why did you run away and what was this secret jutsu you two were talking about?"

"Oh, that's nothing, just a game between Konohamaru and me. You know how-"

"You can show it to me then." cut him Gaara.

"Well in fact I wou-"

"I won't let you go anywhere until you show it to me!" cut him Gaara again arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

"Fine, fine but I would have warned you! Oiroke no jutsu"

"So, you create a perveted jutsu "dropped Gaara looking at the blonde naked girl standing in front of him "That's stupid!"

"Eh" the genin protested after his jutsu dissipate in a cloud of smoke "I have won over Ebisu-sensei, Ero sennin and Ojiji with this jutsu."

"Ojiji? You mean the Sandaime Hokage?"

"Himself!"

"Well" began Gaara thoughtful "maybe I'll try it after all, OIROKE NO JUSTU" he finally said making the hand signs.

"Whaaat! No wait Gaara, you- " he began before stopping abruptly eyes wide open at the sight of the female version of his friend.

"Judging by your reaction it's a success" claimed the Kazekage flatly.

"Yeah! I mean well it's" stuttered the blonde before asking confused "But why is she, well you .. are wearing a nurse's outfit?"

"Because Kankuro always says that nurses are the best so I thought it had to be a general truth since the others always agreed with him. Obviously I was right and so mine is the best" he concluded proudly.

"You're kidding compared to that!" he retorted doing his jutsu once again "Mine's definitely better!"

"I don't think so, she's a little too disproportional." pointed out the red head and joining hands to words he undertook to show to Naruto the physical defects of his jutsu.

"No, no, stop, not there you're.. you're tickling me stop it!"

"I'm what? " asked the red head confused by his friend's sudden hilarity.

"You were tickling me. You know, it 's a kind of sensitivity some people have with some place of their body."

"You mean that everytime someone touch you to theses places you lost control and start to laugh." sumed up Gaara while an evil smile widens on his face hearing the blonde's answer "Yep, everytime!"

-

-

"Naruto are you in th-"

The sight offered then to Temari, Shikamaru and Sakura they were sure they will never be able to forget it.

In the kitchen, standing, Gaara was savoring the ice cream Naruto offered to him before. Coming out from his gourd was a long dash of sand ending by what seemed to be several hands focused on tickling a blonde girl with generous forms and who, it must be specified, was completely naked and struggling and laughing at the same time.

But they weren't the only one to be in shock, at the trio appearance Gaara immediately froze losing his control over the sand which fell on the ground. It would however have needed him few seconds to collect himself if during this time Naruto, his jutsu dissipated, hasn't gotten back on his feet and formed a kage bunshin who, appearing behind the former jinchuuriki, had pushed his head in the bowl of ice cream he was currently holding. Mortified the three intruders have then seen Gaara slowly raising his head to face a widely smiling Naruto.

"Ai huh ?!" he said wiping out the ice cream from the Kazekage's face with his finger, discovering his tattoo, before licking it and then disappearing in a cloud of smoke while the real Naruto ran away by the window bursting out laughing.

"Ano… Gaara"

"Temari" cut her the red head his evil grin back on his face before going after Naruto whom laugh was still resounding "inform Tsunade-sama that my mission is finished but that I'm going to stay some days more… the time of the fox hunt season."

* * *

Done, and now I have the awful feeling that my English is an abomination and that I should apologize for imposing it on you.

Completely unfounded, isn't it?


End file.
